


温柔野兽

by ddgw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 战沐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddgw/pseuds/ddgw
Relationships: 肖战/韩沐伯





	温柔野兽

韩沐伯晚上是有饭局的，公司要拓宽业务，他忙了三个月的企划能不能搞定就看这一场应酬了。

秘书跟在身后，韩沐伯把袖口解开挽在手腕上，端着酒杯挨个开始敬酒。作为aw的总经理，他是公认的好酒量，不说千杯不醉，一般人还是喝不过他的。

一顿饭连吹带捧，哄得哪位老总开心的不行，眼看着马上就要在合约书签字，韩沐伯使了个眼色叫秘书出去结账并顺便安排接下来的项目。

“王总，你看这次的事情？”韩沐伯开门见山

对方却顺势递来一杯酒  
“这几个月接触下来知道韩经理是什么样的人，合同好说，这杯酒敬你，咱们喝完就签。”

韩沐伯看了看他，最后还是一饮而尽，又看着他在合同签过字才出了包间。

到洗手间的时候才觉出不对劲。

妈的，还是被阴了。

按着太阳穴，韩沐伯接了一捧水洗了把脸，镜子里的人眉头紧锁，到底是哪出了问题呢。

他是OMEGA的事虽然也有人知道，但是对外大家一致都以为他是气质内敛的ALPHA，这回到底是谁走漏了风声在搞事。

不知道那酒水里加了什么东西，韩沐伯只觉得脸越来越烫，不敢大意，他拿出手机给秘书打了个电话，叫他安排好后续，自己有事得先撤。

心里却盘算这个月因为忙碌很久没跟肖战见过面，抑制剂已经打过三次了，不好再用。

思考片刻，趁着还清醒，当即找了最近的酒店定了房间。

房卡刷开门，韩沐伯整个人脱力的滑坐在门后，身体软而无力，越来越强的情欲来袭让他觉得难受。

为了避免发情期，已经注射过，根本没料到会被下了药强制诱发。

他眯眼掏出手机看时间，九点半，那个人应该下节目了。

咬着牙按下电话，接通后是男人柔软的语气  
“喂？沐沐”  
隔着听筒擦过韩沐伯耳畔，仿佛有湿润气息吹过耳膜，吹得后腰更酥软了。  
“肖战，你来一趟吧”  
忍着喘息不想让对方听出一样，断断续续说出位置后虚汗已经浸湿了头发。

韩沐伯撑着胳膊站起来，歪着身子蹒跚走过去，把自己小心的蜷缩在床上。

太难受了，他揪着床单小口小口的喘息，时不时发出一声呜咽。

强制诱发的情潮比平常来的更汹涌，没有人触碰的地方已经开始泛滥成灾，后穴和乳头开始发痒，心脏跳的极快。  
呜，怎么还不来。

肖战赶到酒店已经是半小时后了，他接到韩沐伯电话时刚结束宣传活动正在卸妆，挂断电话的时候脸色明显不太好，跟经纪人打了声招呼匆忙从后门溜出来坐上保姆车就开始往酒店赶。连演出服都没来得及换掉，还好今天服化比较低调，白衬衫黑领带倒不显得突兀。

定的房间在二十层，电梯刚打开就有一股子浅浅的甜味传过来，整个楼道弥漫着OMEGA发情的味道。肖战步伐迈的更大，往最里面的一扇门走去。

他推开门的时候，韩沐伯正企图去拿放在床头的水和紧急抑制药片，但因发情得不到缓解而颤抖的手臂，连一杯水都端不稳，水直接豁在身上，人也因为重心不稳跌落在地毯，白色药片洒了一地。

韩沐伯穿衣永远一丝不苟，不管什么样的衣服都系的严严实实，就算衬衫也只舍得解开第一颗扣子，露出一点点锁骨。

现在也是这样，水沾湿了黑色衬衣，丝质面料紧贴着皮肤，胸前被肿胀乳头顶的凸起的两点和不停起伏的胸膛是唯一暴露他的地方。

冷水好像缓解了他的痛苦，又漆在身上刺激的乳头更痒更胀。

信息素越发浓重，掺着那种药自带的味道，把原本不甚浓烈的清新木质调催发的甜腻勾人

肖战呼吸一滞，喉结滚动。

脚步声越来越近，韩沐伯睁开眼睛，看见肖战居高临下的看着他，背着光看不清神色。

他朝着男人虚抬起手，嗓音绵软又沙哑  
“战战......你再不来我就只能吃药了，也不知道有没有用......”  
低低的念叨，像梦呓，又是多么委屈的语气

肖战没接话，弯腰把他抱起来放在床上，扯掉自己的领带拉过韩沐伯的双手系在床头的栏杆上。  
俯下身扯开OMEGA的领口，露出大片白皙肌肤。

“明天清醒了再好好解释这件事”

下一秒大肆释放自己的信息素，茶叶的味道肆意裹挟着韩沐伯，席卷了室内每一寸。

韩沐伯本来就是靠意志强撑到现在，ALPHA的味道让人安心更让人头晕目眩，他彻底失去理智，难耐的往肖战身上贴，手腕被捆在头顶，只能挺着胸膛接近他的ALPHA。

肖战将干燥的手掌贴在韩沐伯胸口位置，凸起的两点顶着手心摩擦，忍了几个小时终于得到一点抚慰。男人闭着眼小声呻吟起来，主动用双腿勾起对方的腰。

肖战往韩沐伯臀部摸去，果然触感一片潮湿，后穴早就泛滥不成样，淫水一股一股往外冒，沾湿西装裤氤成一团深色。

按压臀缝，哪里已经敏感到隔着外裤吸吮手指的地步。  
男人揉捏了两把挺翘的臀肉，顺着向上解开皮带，抚慰起韩沐伯前端的性器。  
阴茎早已勃起，肖战上下撸了两把，马眼沾着黏液，像主人一样可怜兮兮的。

脱掉下半身的衣服，只留下黑衬衫虚掩着腰肢，肖战把指节伸进韩沐伯潮湿的后穴，畅通无阻，层叠的穴肉吞咽着修长手指，韩沐伯空虚的地方终于得到了些许安慰，更是极尽所及的挽留。

艰难退出手指，掐着细嫩腰肢，下一秒肖战直接顶弄进去，畅通无阻。推开穴肉，硕大的性器插进深处，顶的韩沐伯直接呜咽出生，被刺激出生理性眼泪，双手捆在头顶，无法动弹，只能挣扎着用双腿夹紧男人，不被巨大的动作撞散。

肖战把韩沐伯的腿摆成m型架在肩头，对折过去，一下一下狠狠碾过敏感点，极深。OMEGA天生的柔韧度却让这件事顺理成章。  
白嫩滑腻的臀肉被艹出肉浪，肖战揉捏着两瓣按在自己胯部，龟头挤开层叠的肠肉，耻毛摩擦的整个臀部都是红的，捣弄时带出的汁水顺着交合处流出来，沾湿下体。

腻人的木质调融合茶叶的苦和清甜熏得韩沐伯仿佛醉酒了一样。  
无意识的开口叫他  
“战战，摸摸上面”

黑衬衫被撕开，几缕布条挂在胳膊上，衬得皮肤洁白如玉，露出赤裸的上身，乳头涨大挺立在胸口，连乳晕都被情欲刺激的发红，让人平白产生凌虐的想法。

肖战伸手去揉捏，用了点劲，硬挺的小豆子一阵酸痛却解了韩沐伯的痒。

舒爽的脚趾都蜷缩起来，后穴收缩的更起劲。肖战揉捏左边，又低头吮吸右边，舌尖勾着乳晕有一下没一下的刷过乳头。性器也没停下来。胬的韩沐伯浑身泛着绯红，睫毛上挂着泪珠，咿咿呀呀的叫嚷着，看来是爽的很。  
发情的OMEGA像水一样，敏感又软腻，生生化成了勾魂的妖精，用身体来锁魂。

韩沐伯整个人都在颤抖，眼角是红色的，泪湿了面颊，像从河里捞起来一样，头发粘在额头，看起来湿漉漉的无助又可怜。

舌尖交缠着接吻，舔过上颚，时不时抵在喉咙，深的好像口交，韩沐伯被肖战深吻到有种窒息的错觉。

媚肉裹着性器，体内的温度高又潮湿，淫水不断产生，被抽插的动作带出去，发出“扑哧扑哧”的水声。

后穴收缩的越发频繁，肖战察觉到身下的OMEGA将要高潮，掐住韩沐伯的性器，在他耳边用因情动而沙哑的嗓说“等等我”

然后解开禁锢他手臂一整晚的领带，揉捏这发红的手腕将他的手放在自己肩头，，韩沐伯顺势紧搂着肖战的脖子，毫无保留的贴近他。贴近那个让他心动又舒爽的存在。

肖战把头埋进他的颈间，舔弄哪鼓起的腺体，他越舔韩沐伯就颤抖的越厉害，穴肉裹挟的也更紧，他还在不急不慢的顶弄，最后一个用力碾过那个点，同时咬破腺体，精液射在最深处，韩沐伯也痉挛着后穴尖叫着射出来。


End file.
